


I will never live this down

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Trans Izumi Sena, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oh my god please end my miserable existence





	I will never live this down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
I can explain  
Um so my boyfriend wrote this fic like 2 years ago on a dare but it was like 2 random danganronpa characters and we found it again and i started editing the names to be izumi and leo because it was funny but i just did the whole fic and  
He's letting me post this  
So um  
Yep  
*Coughs*
> 
> edit: im orphaning this not because i'm particularly (overly) disgusted by this but just because i dont want it on my proifle anymore but . go wild

“You like that, Sena? Come on, grinding on my lap isn’t gonna do you any better~!”

Izumi wish he could say the same. If anything, it was just giving him all sorts of satisfaction. Both were still clothed, but Izumi couldn’t contain his desire as he pressed his hips down insistently on Leo’s crotch, breathing uneven, unsteady. Hands curled into fists, resting on Leo’s shoulders, he let out a sigh as his clothed clit rubbed so _perfectly _against the other boy’s erection.

Hands snaked their way around his waist, pulling him closer, more intimate. Izumi could barely stand the overwhelming heat in his abdomen, grinding more, more...the itch inside him, it was barely there. He enjoyed the feeling, really, the pleasure building up...it only got stronger as Leo’s hand moved to his pants, rubbing firmly in the area where his clit is, and he bucked up, a breathy moan escaping his lips, the pressure inside of him growing stronger, a hot flush creeping up his neck, overtaking his face.  
  
A hand rested on the back of his thigh, inching close to the borders of his ass, and Leo trailed a tongue up his neck, to his ear, hearing his breathy giggle. “Sena is so desperate for me...if you keep grinding like that, I’ll finish too early,” Izumi gasps as he’s suddenly pushed off Leo’s lap, down onto his back, “Then I won’t be able to fuck you, and you wouldn’t want that, huh?” The boy above him settles his ass on his lap, pushing down teasingly and the pleasure increased, until it was getting hard to stand, and he squirms beneath him.

“C'mon, you haven’t said a word since we started! Other than those sexy noises you make when you want my cock, are you just that hot and bothered? You can’t even speak?” Leo chuckles, pressing a hand down on his hips, and Izumi let out a choked noise, the sudden feeling kickstarting to the very front of his mind

He noticed a tight feeling. As if….._oh no._

“O-Ousama…” He breathed out, grabbing weakly at Leo’s hands on his hips, the king’s eyes widening in curiosity. “I-I gotta…..” A glance downwards. “I-I gotta go to the bathroom...”

His eyes turn away immediately, embarrassment apparent in his expression, lip bit and face burning hot. Leo tilts his head, face blank, before pressing back down, driving a gasp out of the boy underneath him, throwing his head back. “Mmmm….so? There’s no shame in that, Sena...” He traces a finger down his chest. “You just forgot to go earlier, that’s all…..if you want, you can even do it right now~.”

The shock at that hit Izumi like how the pleasure hit him as Leo reached back and rubbed his clit through his pants again, his arousal and need to release building up with each circle of Leo’s fingers. “N-No, it’s gonna..it’s gonna get all gross…!” The protests were resolute, but the urge to just _do it already _was hammering in the back of his head, and Izumi squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut off the powerful thoughts.

Leo only smiled at Izumi’s dismay, moving down between his partner’s legs, till his face was inches away from his crotch, and he pressed his mouth to his heated area, thighs squeezing instinctively on the sides of his head, and he brought his hands up to push them apart again.

One look from Leo, and a hand trailing up to press firmly on his abdomen, is what caused the dam to break, Izumi whimpering in humiliation as the wet warmth spread over his pants, and the mattress beneath them. _Did Ousama get wet?_ Izumi can’t even bear to lift his head to check, resisting crying from the horrible feeling of wetting himself in front of someone….

The distant sound of Leo giggling quietly roused Izumi from his self-deprecating stupor, and he finally looked up, feeling uncomfortably wet and the warmth was _cooling_ and everything was unsettling, disgusting...filthy. Covering his face with his hands, which were previously clutching the sheets, he refused to look up at his partner.

“Hey….” Leo cooed, almost soothingly. “Like I said, nothing to be ashamed of, Sena...a boy’s gotta do what a boy’s gotta do, am I right or not?” He finally lowers his arms, to glare at the other coldly. It only sparked another laugh from Leo, and suddenly, his soiled pants were being pulled off, followed by his dirty underwear, and he was exposed from the waist down.

“B-But, it’s…” He’s moved to sit up by his partner, looking down at the wet spot on the bed...he figured he’d have to clean that. “It’s _gross,_ Ousama….i-it’s like I’m some child who…!” A hand was on his thigh, stroking him soothingly.

“Who pissed themselves? Yeah, it’s kinda gross, but whatever!” Izumi winced, and Leo got up from the bed, getting a washcloth wet, before bringing it back.

He swayed the wet cloth in his hands slightly, smiling. “No big deal, hey, I’ll clean you.” Offering a hand to stand up. Eyeing the hand, Izumi sighs, looking up at Leo’s eyes. They weren’t filled with mischief, or even disgust from the previous activity….he just wanted to clean him up.

Izumi finally takes Leo’s hand, standing up and is lead to the couch nearby, lied down on it, Leo sitting between his spread legs, pressing the damp cloth to his body.

Dragging the cloth up his thighs, Leo hummed, eyes half-lidded as he slowly cleaned his boyfriend, rubbing it underneath, over his hips….

“Like cleaning a baby, isn’t it?” Leo teased, and the half-naked boy shot a glare at him, and he laughed, before wiping over Izumi’s crotch with the towel, noticing the boy beneath him hitch in his breathing. Ah, still up for it, he supposes.

Leo leans forward, pressing a kiss to Izumi’s neck. “Now that you’re all cleaned up...wanna continue?” He suggests quietly into Izumi’s ear, causing a shudder to run down his spine. Discarding the cloth to the floor, his hand trails downwards, ghosting over his stomach, down, down….

“Th-that’d be a good idea,” Izumi smiles awkwardly, eyes lustful and darkened. “If you're up for it?”

Leo answers that with a dip of his fingers, teasing the folds his boyfriends clit. Laughing quietly at Izumi’s small whine, Leo slid between the other's legs, hands spreading his thighs and leaned forward, pressing his tongue to his clit, forcing a sudden moan from Izumi.

“Ousama…! Mmm…” The noise sent a spark of arousal to his cock, and he lapped at the sensitive clit with long strokes of his tongue, feeling Izumi’s back arch off the couch. Bringing his hands down to his boyfriend's pussy, he pulls his head away, slipping two fingers inside him, feeling Izumi squeeze around his fingers only making him harder. God, he needed to be inside Izumi...!

“You…you're so cute, Sena! All those noises you make for me, you do so good…” Resting his head on a trembling thigh, his fingers moved back and forth, like a mantra, thumb rubbing his clit as his fingers fucked him. Watching Izumi’s reactions was hypnotic, he could barely tear his eyes away from his face, contorting with pleasure as pads brushed against his g-spot. “Mmm… Ousama, please…” Izumi lifted his head to meet Leo’s eyes, voice pleading. “Just f-fuck me already…!”

Well how could he say no to that?

Rolling off of the couch, Leo left Izumi to rummage through his bedside drawers, finding a condom with an excited exclamation. Placing it between his teeth, he undid his pants and pushed them down, kicking them off with his feet and discarded the garments near the bed. Turning around, he noticed Izumi gazing at him with a red face. He smiled, walking back to sit down.

“You're as red as my underwear right now, Sena.” He stuck his tongue out teasingly, making an example of snapping his waistband. This only caused Izumi to heat up more, and he sat up, watching Leo push his underwear down his thighs to expose his erection, rolling the condom onto it almost _eagerly_. Izumi bit his lip, staring down at his dick. “....You wouldn't m-mind if I…?”

“Piss yourself again?” Leo cut in, a shit eating grin on his face. Izumi glowered at him, and the king just laughed, nudging Izumi towards his lap. “Just kidding...come on, ride me!”

God, Leo was so blunt with everything. Izumi always wondered if he has any shame, especially due to the fact he barely seemed bothered he went to the damn bathroom on their bed. Cringing at the memory, Izumi threw his other leg over Leo’s lap, straddling him, his entrance hovering just above the tip of Leo’s cock. Stuttering out a warning, he sank down slowly, suppressing a low moan. A noise was forced out as Leo suddenly thrust up into him, seating fully on his lap.

“I was getting pretty impatient you know…” His hands ghosted up Izumi’s sides, sneaking underneath his shirt to cup his breasts. “If you keep me waiting too long, maybe I’ll pull out at the last second, you being so close to coming, just to punish you…” A low whine escaped Izumi’s throat, riled up from the teasing, and he lifted his lips until only the tip with inside, before dropping back down, repeating this process.

“Ah…” Izumi yelped as he felt Leo’s hips slamming up to meet his with every drop. “Y-You're so impatient, O-Ousama...mmm…” He rolled his head back, feeling Leo start hitting his g-spot every thrust. Hips meeting, fingers digging into his hips, a tongue drawing up his neck, all effectively melted him in the pleasure, pushing him closer to the edge.

Leo giggles breathily into Izumi’s neck, biting a mark into the skin before pulling away. “Am I impatient, or are you just too slow…?” Ignoring that, Izumi moved his hand between his legs, fingers pressing his clit, rolling it around, groaning as the pleasure spiked up with each movement of his fingers. 

Leo clicked his tongue at the action, pulling Izumi’s hand away, a whine escaping his lips, breaking off into a moan when Leo placed his own fingers on his clit, pressing and rolling and rubbing. The king was starting to lose his composure, letting out strained gasps and moans as he felt Izumi squeeze around his dick now and then.

He guessed from Izumi’s hips beginning to twitch desperately, his hands clutching his shoulders tighter, his noises growing louder, higher-pitched….he was about to come soon, he just needed a little push...

His free hand, once gripping Izumi’s hip, moved underneath to shirt, pushing it up till his breasts were exposed, and he leaned forward, rolling his tongue over a nipple, smiling around it as he felt the boy gasp, and finally, he began trembling, and moaned out a cry of his name as he came. Stilling his hips, he came around Leo’s cock, and Leo groaned, helping Izumi ride out his orgasm with circling his clit slowly with rolls of his thumb.

Izum looked so cute, shaking on top of Leo… so sexy. His orgasm hit him only moments later at how _good _Izumi looked, from how he tightened around Leo’s cock as he came down from his high. Leo groaned quietly, filling the condom with cum. He continued to roll his tongue around Izumi’s nipple to ride out his own orgasm, making small noises around it. He rubbed the other one with his thumb, faintly hearing Izumi whimper from the stimulation.

As they finally wound down from their orgasms, Izumi sighs tiredly, leaning against Leo, resting his chin on the others shoulder. Arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt Leo pull out, and the odd empty feeling came to him, as it always did.

“Now that we've finally gotten that out of the way…” Leo finally spoke, tilting his head up to grin at Izumi. “Why don't we finally clean the bed you soiled?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate being alive


End file.
